This Isn't Arkham!
by KassieMarie
Summary: (Part 5 in my Ghost Hunt series!) With Naru in England to do a seminar with Martin, Mai and Lin are left at JSPR. But what happens when a high school girl comes in with a case concerning her high school? Will they be able to solve it without the Idiot Scientist?
1. Chapter 1: A New Case

This Isn't Arkham!

* * *

 **A/N: konnichiwa! Welcome to part 5 of my Ghost Hunt series! In case you've missed any parts of my series, heres a quick recap of the story titles so you can go read them.**

 **Part 1- Afterglow**

 **Part 2- Reunion**

 **Part 3- Hell Hath No Fury Like A Woman Scorned**

 **Part 4- Mother Knows Best**

 **This will pick up right where "Mother Knows Best" leaves off. Naru is off in England doing a seminar series with Martin, so Mai and Lin are left to take care of JSPR. And the title of this story kinda gives you an idea about what the setting will kinda be like. (That and I'm a huge comic book fan and Harley Quinn is my favorite character. Like ever. So you can imagine my excitement for the Suicide Squad movie.) Also, everything will be in Mai's POV (since Naru isn't around right now).**

 **Well, enough of my rambling. I'll see you guys at the end!**

* * *

Chapter 1: A New Case

"So, Mai, you think you can handle this?" Lin asked me.

"I think so," I said as I looked over the case file. It's an interesting case to say the least. Naru's gonna be upset when he finds out he missed this one. As I looked at the case file, the events that lead up to me contemplating taking a case without Naru ran through my head.

* * *

 _The door to JSPR bursts open as a young teen girl gasps for breath. I look up from my computer and stare at the girl for a second before standing._

" _Uhh.. Hello. Welcome to JSPR. How can we help you?"_

" _You guys are the ones that hunt ghosts, right?"_

" _Yes," I tell the girl._

" _Good. I have a case that you must take."_

 _I look at the girl before nodding. "Please take a seat."_

 _I motion towards the couches and the girl goes to sit while I knock on Lin's door._

" _Lin, potential client."_

 _Lin opens the door, laptop in hand and goes to sit across from the girl. I quickly make some tea and hand it to her before taking my seat across from her._

" _So, what's your case?" I ask her._

" _It's my school. It's haunted."_

" _What happened?" I ask her._

" _I'm a third year at Shibasaburo Medical High School. It's a technical school in Nagano that specialises in medicine. It's attached to Shibasaburo Memorial Hospital. The high school building is in a smaller building that use to be the old psychiatric ward, but it's been renovated so it could be used as a high school."_

 _She paused before continuing._

" _There's been rumors going around that some of the younger students have heard soft moaning or random knocks on the wall or windows. One girl even said she heard a woman telling her to get out. Some of the older students, like myself, just ignored them... until three days ago. One of my friends, Suzume, was shadowing a nurse in the main hospital when the lights started flickering. Suzume said that she didn't see anyone in the hallway, so she went to go check the light switch to see if anyone was there. All she saw was the switches moving on their own. Later on in her shift, both her and the nurse she was shadowing were going to a patient's room when they both felt like they were pushed from behind, but when they looked behind them there was no one. They didn't hear any foot falls running away from them either. They looked at the surveillance camera and there wasn't anyone behind them."_

 _I nod as Lin furiously typed what the girl said. "So you believe it to be a ghost doing this?"_

" _Yes."_

 _I nod. "If you would leave the information for the school as well as your own, we would appreciate it. I'll contact you if we decide to accept your case and go from there," I said, finishing off with a smile to reassure the girl._

" _Thank you," she said as she bowed. I returned the bow and got her the paperwork._

* * *

"This seems simple enough, so I won't call in the others just yet," I tell Lin.

He nods. "Alright."

"Can you give the school a call and see when we can get in? Maybe even when we can talk with the principal before we officially start the investigation? I'll give Yasu a call and see what information he can dig up for us."

"Don't forget to call Miss. Okanao like you said," Lin said as he entered his office to call the school.

I went over to my desk and dialed the girl's number. It rang twice before it was answered.

" _Moshi moshi."_

"Akane Okanao?"

" _Yes?"_

"This is Mai Taniyama, from JSPR. We are going to take your case. But first we have to contact your school to get permission to investigate on school grounds."

" _I understand. Thank you so much Miss. Taniyama."_

"Please, call me Mai."

" _Alright. Well, thank you Mai. I guess I'll be seeing you sometime soon, then."_

"Yep. Until then, just tell everyone to be careful."

" _Will do! Thanks."_

…

" _Mai! Oh how I've missed you!"_

I roll my eyes. "Yasu, it's only been three days since we last saw each other."

" _I know. Anyway, how's Big Boss doing? Talk to him lately?"_

"This morning. The seminar him and Martin are teaching at starts tomorrow and, surprisingly, Naru's kinda nervous. He hasn't taught in a year, so he's a little rusty. Don't tell him I told you."

" _I won't," Yasu chuckled._

"Good."

" _So, what'cha need?"_

"I need you to do some research on Shibasaburo Medical High School and Shibasaburo Memorial Hospital."

" _Got it Boss! I'll send ya anything I find!"_

"Thanks Yasu."

…

As I hung up with Yasu, Lin came out of his office.

"What did the school say?"

"The principal is also concerned with the rumors going around. He would like us to investigate and we can start on Monday."

"Awesome," I said with a smile.

A case without Naru. Can't be that bad, can it?

* * *

 **A/N: A shorter introduction chapter, but hey, not every chapter can be stretched to 1,000 words. Hope you all are excited for this case!**

 **Thank you to Ishval for all the help! And thank you to all of you who are reading this and have supported this series! I hope this can be up there with** _ **HHNFLAWS**_ **in quality of the case. Until the next update! Sayonara!**


	2. Chapter 2: New Friends

Chapter 2: New Friends

I looked out the window of the van and gulped.

"You alright Mai?" Lin asked.

"Fine," I told him. "Just a little nervous is all."

Lin placed a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm sure everything will be just fine."

I nod. "Yeah… I just… I have a weird feeling about this is all."

Lin turned the van off and we got out and headed inside the school to see the principal. I guess I was a little nervous because Naru had technically left Lin in charge for formalities sake, but he really left me in charge. I know that if we do get married at some point that I'll be the Co-CEO of JSPR and inherit BSPR along with Naru when his parents retire… so I guess this is good practice for me, but still. My first case that I'm running and it's a haunted school building. Kinda feels a little nostalgic in a way. I just hope this goes smoother than the first time.

…

After talking with the principal, Lin and I set up the equipment in the room provided for our base. We only asked for one room since it was only Lin and I, so there was no need for a separate room for sleeping.

"Hey, Lin, I'm gonna go talk to a few students and see who's been affected by or have seen the ghost."

Lin nods as he prepared the video cameras and mics to be set up after the school let out.

As I walked along the hallway I saw the girl who originally came to us.

"Akane!"

She turned around and waved. As I approached her, her friends started eyeing me weirdly. Especially the only boy with the group.

"Mai, great to see you. So I take it the principal agreed to hire you?"

I nod. "Yep. He's just as concerned with the rumors, especially since it's starting to create a little bit of panic and fear with the students and staff over in the hospital."

I turn towards her friends and smile. "Hi. I'm Mai Taniyama from JSPR."

"So you're the ghost hunter Akane saw?" One of the girls asked.

"Yep."

"Do you own the company?" Another girl asked.

"No, the owner is out of the country on business, so he won't be able to make it for this case. Though I know he would've been intrigued by your situation here and would have taken the case if he was here."

"How old are you?" The boy asked.

"I'm 18. I graduated last semester."

They all nod.

"I'm Maiko Seo," the first girl said.

"Toya Tsukahara," the second girl said.

"Hachiro Nakadan," the boy said.

They all bowed their greetings and I replied with a bow of my own. "It's nice to meet you all."

"So, how'd you get into ghost hunting?" Maiko asked.

I laughed a little. "It's a long story."

"Would you tell us at some time?" Toya asked.

"Sure, but right now I need to ask around and see who's seen or been attacked by the ghost. Do you guys know anyone that I can talk to?"

"My twin, Suzume," Hachiro said.

"Akane told me about what happened to her when she came in. Is she alright?"

Hachiro nodded. "She stayed at home today, but she should be back at school tomorrow."

"Can you have her come see me tomorrow? If she's feeling up to it."

"Sure."

I look at the group, "So, anyone else?" I ask.

"You could talk to the first years in class 1-B. They're the first ones to start talking about ghosts here," Maiko said.

"Ok. Thank you guys. And if you see or hear anything, please let me know. Our base is in the conference room on the second floor."

"Will do!" They said in unison.

…

I walked back into base two hours later.

"Any luck?" Lin asked.

I sat down in a chair as Lin finished setting up the monitors on the shelfs.

"Some," I sighed out. "The first years in 1-B were the first ones to see the ghost, so they were able to tell me about the three times it's visited them. Also, they gave me a couple other classes that I went to talk to. I've talked to 1-D, 1-E and 1-H."

Lin nodded as he marked down the classrooms on the map. I stood up and looked at their locations on the map.

"They're all located down the same hallway" Lin states. "Also, this door leads into the hospital, which can explain how the ghost was seen inside the hospital as well."

"The girl that was attacked in the hospital, Suzume, wasn't here today but I did meet her brother and he said she should be here tomorrow."

Lin nods as the last bell rings. School was out, which means we can set up the cameras and microphones. Lin and I started gathering the gear when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I said.

The door opened and Akane, Maiko, Toya and Hachiro walked in.

"Umm… Mai?" Akane said.

"Yes?"

"We would like to help you out, if you would like some help that is," Toya said.

I smiled. "We would love the help!"

…

An hour later, we all were sitting in the chairs around the conference table sipping some tea I had made as Lin sat at the monitors.

"Thank you guys again for the help. It would've taken Lin and myself twice the time to set up everything."

"No problem!" Maiko said. "It actually was quite fun seeing Hachiro having to take orders from someone besides teachers and doctors."

The three girls started giggling before talking to each other in whispers. I looked over at Hachiro and saw that he was looking at me. I smiled a small smile before getting up and joining Lin.

"Everything good so far?" I ask.

"Yes," Lin nods. "Readings are normal and all the equipment is operational."

"Good," I said as I turned and looked at my four new friends. It'll be nice to have a few extra hands just in case. I just hope they stay safe.

* * *

 **A/N: So this chapter was a little difficult to write. My mind has been off in other things, but I'm just glad I got this chapter done! Nothing all that exciting has happened so far, but nothing interesting really does until the ghost decides to show up or Mai has a dream. So this case will start picking up next chapter!**

 **I've also started writing my first crossover story, but I won't publish it just yet. I'm taking my time writing it, so the chapters are probably going to be long each time I update. Not sure just yet. Hopefully the first chapter will be ready to go by the next time this story updates!**

 **So, quick break in AN for a little commercial! I have a good friend of mine who I go to college with and he is writing his own novel series. The first book in the series has been green-light to be published. It's estimated to be out July 1st (yes, less than a month from now). It would be great and kind of you all if you just checked out his Facebook page for the book. It's called** _ **The Unfamiliar Path**_ **and you can find his page on Facebook under that title.**

 **I'll put that in probably every three chapters or so, just so it's out there. It honestly would mean a lot to him to get his book known so he can publish the rest of the series. (He's even hoping that it'll be adapted into a manga!)**

 **Ok, well that's all I got right now :) See you all in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Two Girls

Chapter 3: The Two Girls

Akane and her friends left shortly after, so Lin and I were alone but not for long. Not even an hour after they left, we had two visitors walk right on in.

"Mai! Oh how I've missed you!" I heard Yasu exclaim as he walked in, making a beeline for me.

"Oh, no you don't mister!" I heard a female voice say before a flash of pink engulfed my line of vision and I had lost all air in my lungs.

"Madoka," Lin said, "the poor girl cannot breathe."

"Oh! I'm sorry, Mai," Madoka said as she pulled away.

I coughed a little before replying. "It's ok, Madoka. How've you been?"

"Alright, I guess," Madoka said as she sat down. "Though I'm honestly ready to get back to work after that last case. Oh, Mai, by the way, I've done some extra digging on this place. And what Yasu and I have found out is quite interesting."

"Oh?" I said as I took a seat across from her. Yasu sat down next to me as Lin grabbed his laptop and sat next to Madoka, across from Yasu.

"Yep," Yasu said. "This hospital has an interesting background. The main hospital opened up in 1914, and the high school was opened in 1995."

"Really? Has there been reports of any supernatural incidents in the past?" I asked.

Madoka noded. "There have been random reports throughout the school's history about a ghost. In fact, a report of several different ghosts, though none were confirmed as the school never called in professionals to look into it."

"What were the early reports saying?" Lin asked.

"Just simple things, like temperature dropping and random noises followed by knocking sounds or an empty desk shifting. Though, these things only happened on the first floor of the school and only when the teacher was not in the room. So the teachers thought the student's were just pranking them," Yasu said.

"But now things happen when the teacher is in the room," I pointed out. "Plus over in the actual hospital building itself. Were there any incidents reported like this in the actual hospital building?"

"No," Madoka said. "Not until last week with the nurse and student being attacked."

"Anything else?" Lin asks.

"Quite a bit actually," Yasu says, "though, there is very little open to the public. Maybe we can get some clearance from the principle and the hospital to look into some records. Madoka found something, but the majority of the report was blacked out due to privacy reasons when it was released to the public."

"Lin, can you see what you can do about clearance?" I asked.

Lin noded as he stood and started heading out.

"I'll go too!" Madoka said as she stood up and quickly joined Lin.

I chuckled. "Madoka is so cute around Lin."

"They need to tie the knot soon," Yasu said.

I looked over at him. "Why's that?"

"Well, Big Boss' parents probably won't have Lin looking over Big Boss forever and, honestly, I doubt Madoka is gonna wait forever for him."

"But I can't imagine her with anyone else."

Yasu puffed up his chest. "What about with me?"

I rolled my eyes. "In your dreams Yasu."

* * *

 _I slowly opened my eyes and saw small white lights around me. I looked around to find Gene, but had no luck. Huh. Did he go back to England to bug Naru again?_

 _The scenery changed in front of me and I saw a simple house with two young girls, one having her blonde hair in pigtails and the other having her brown hair in a simple ponytail, running around the front lawn. The front door opened and a man peeked around the door._

" _Nina! Remi! Time to come inside for dinner!"_

 _The two girls ran towards their father and entered the house._

 _The scene changed again and the two girls are both in school uniforms. By the looks of it, they're in middle school. A group of kids were around the blonde girl, pulling at her pigtails. They dispersed when the brown haired sister showed up. She pulled her sister into an embrace as she cried._

 _The scene changed one last time as I saw the girls now in high school. The blonde sister was reading a psychology book as other students around her talked. One of the girls decided to approach her and took the book from her desk._

" _Why on earth would you read this boring crap?" The girl said as she held the book's back cover up with her fingers, letting the pages fall towards the front._

" _Because it's not boring to me," the blonde said as she stood up. "Now please, can you give it back to me Nami?"_

 _Nami looked at the blonde teen. "Hmm…" she said as she stroked her chin. "Nope!" Nami tossed the book over her shoulder towards her friends. The group continued to taunt her until the other sister came into the room._

" _Nami!" She said as she stomped her way over to the group. "What are you doing?"_

" _Picking on the crossbreed of course!" Nami said as she laughed._

" _Then you should be picking on me too."_

" _You're the normal looking one, Nina. Why would we pick on you? Besides, you don't sit around class reading boring and stupid psychology books like Remi."_

" _I'm still a 'crossbreed', Nami. Remi is my twin and we share the same blood from our American mother and Japanese father. If you pick on Remi, you pick on me, too."_

 _Nami rolled her eyes. "Whatever, weirdo," she said as she took the psychology book from one of her friends and tossed it onto the ground. She stomped on it, ripping a couple pages from the spine before her group stalked away laughing._

 _Remi picked up her book. "Nina, I appreciate what you do for me, but can you please stop butting into my problems? I'm not that timid anymore."_

 _Nina placed her hand on her twin's shoulder. "I know Remi. But you should actually start standing up to people like Nami instead of going the safe route all the time."_

 _Remi sighed. "You know I'm passive aggressive, Nina. Besides, I don't really care what people think about me anymore. After this year, I'll be off to college where people won't know me and who won't care what I look like. They'll share the same interests as I do so they won't pick on me because of what I read."_

* * *

My eyes slowly opened and I half expected to see Naru hovering over me, waiting to see what I dreamed about. My heart sank a little as I remembered he was off in England. I sat up and picked up my phone. I looked at the time and sighed. it was 8 am here which meant it was Midnight over where Naru was. He would be asleep right now.

I sighed again as I placed my phone on the table and walked over to the monitors. "Anything interesting happen, Lin?"

Lin shook his head. "Nothing. We may have to wait until later on in the classes before any activity starts."

I nod as I sit next to him.

"Have any dreams yet?" He asked.

"Yep. Though I don't know how it ties into anything about the case right now. I'll write it down though for case records."

The morning passed without any activity, though during the class right after lunch in room 1-E, something happened.

* * *

 **A/N: Dun dun dun! What happened in 1-E? And what do the twins have to do with the case? Well, looks like y'all are gonna have to wait until the next update! Though I'm now on a roll with this case, and y'all know what that means. Daily Updates! Well, until my new job gets in the way that is. Hopefull I can finish this quickly and get Naru back to Japan. It's weird even for me to not have him in this!**

 **Last chapter, I told y'all about a crossover I'm writing. I'm now going to tell you that it's a crossover between Ghost Hunt and… (drum roll, please!)**

 **Black Butler! Yes, I am taking SPR back in time to the Victorian Era in England for a case where they'll interact with Ciel and Sebastian. (*swoon*) I'm honestly really excited for y'all to read this. I'm probably too excited about this simply because Sebastian and Lin share the same voice actor, so that means a double dose of J. Michael Tatum's voice in y'alls head at one point!**

 **Speaking of which, I have a question for you all. Who would win in a fight? The Demon Butler, Sebastian Michaelis, or the Chinese Onmyouji, Lin Koujo? You don't have to answer, but if you want to humor yourself (and myself as well), I'm interested in what your answer would be.**

 **Alright, well enough of me and my random babbling that I always tend to do. Until the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: What Really Happened?

Chapter 4: What Really Happened?

Lin and I rushed to 1-E as fast as we could. When we got there, the class and teacher were huddled into a corner as the first two rows of desks shook as a piece of chalk started floating and writing appeared on the chalkboard.

 ** _Get Out Now! This Life Only Brings PAIN!_**

The desks stop shaking as the chalk drops back to its place. I look over to Lin. "Can you document that for the files? I'll talk to the students and teacher."

Lin nods and walks over to the board as I head to the students. "Has this happened before?" I ask.

The teacher nods. "But the writing is new. Its never happened before."

"Alright," I say as I make a mental note of everything she's saying. "So the desks shaking is a regular incident?"

"At least once a week, sometimes twice," the teacher responds.

I nod. "Thank you."

Lin and I head out from the room, leaving the students and teacher to get back to their class, though I highly doubt that the students will be interested in learning anything right now.

* * *

After the incident in 1-E, nothing else happened. I had just finished typing up what I dreamed the night before when I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!"

I look up from my laptop (Naru insisted I have one for documenting my dreams as well as anything else I see or believe to be relevant in my personal reports) and saw Hachiro walk in.

"Afternoon, Hachiro!"

"Afternoon, Mai."

I smiled for a second before offering him a seat. After he sat down and I had made some tea (who wouldn't need tea after a long day of school?) I asked him where Maiko, Toya and Akane were.

"They'll be here soon. My sister needed their help with something."

I nod. "Is she doing better?"

"She is. She came willingly to school today, which was great. She was hesitant since the attack, but today she felt good and confident enough to come back."

"That's good to hear," I said. "Will she be ok talking to me about her encounter with the spirit?"

"Maybe," Hachiro said, shrugging his shoulders. "You can ask her when she gets here."

As if on cue, there was another knock on the door.

"Come on in!"

Maiko, Toya and Akane walked in and behind them was a girl that looked like Hachiro. I stood up and greeter her.

"Hi, I'm Mai Taniyama. You must be Suzume."

She nods. "You're the ghost hunter?" She asked.

"I am. And, I know what happened to you. Akane told me when she first came to me. But, I would like to have your perspective of the spirit and what happened. If you're up to it that it. I won't force you to though."

Suzume shakes her head. "No. I want to help. I don't want this to happen to anyone else. I'll do whatever I can to help."

I smile at her bravery. "Alright." I walk over to Lin, who was at the monitors and ask him to record Suzume's statement. He nods as he picks up his laptop and joins us at the table. I look at Suzume and nod. "Whenever you're ready."

Suzume takes in a breath before retelling what happened.

* * *

 _I was sitting at the nurses station talking to my mentor when the lights flickered a little._

" _Did you see that?" I asked._

" _Yes," she said. "Suzume, go check on the switch. Maybe someone got out of their room and decided to play a little prank on us."_

" _Yes, ma'am."_

 _I stood and walked over to the light switch but when I got there, there was no one around._

" _Hello?" I called out. "Who was playing with the light switch?"_

 _No response. Weird, I thought. As I turned around, the lights flickered again. I turned back to the switch to find no one there, but I saw the switch starting to move on its own. "Nurse Murakami!" I called out. She came running and I pointed at the switch. "It was moving on its own."_

" _Are you alright Suzume?" She asked as she placed her hand on my forehead._

" _Yes," I tell her. "I'm serious, the switches were moving on their own."_

" _Alright," she said as she put her hand on my shoulder. "Let's just go back to the station, ok?"_

 _I nod._

 _Later on, we were making our rounds to the patients, giving them their medication when both Nurse Murakami and I felt something on our shoulders before we fell down. We both looked at each other and then behind us. But there was no one there._

" _Did you hear anyone behind us?" Nurse Murakami asked._

" _No," I said as I shook my head._

 _Once we finished our rounds, we went to the nurses stations and looked at the surveillance cameras, trying to see if there was anyone behind us, but there wasn't._

* * *

"But, after my shift was done was when I really got scared. I didn't tell anyone about it though," Suzume said.

I placed my hand on top of hers to comfort her a little.

She breathed deep before continuing. "I was walking into the bathroom when I felt something breathing down my neck. I got chills down my spine and looked into the mirror but there wasn't anyone behind me. Then I felt pressure on my neck as I started having trouble breathing. I remember hearing a voice say **' _You didn't save me and no one will save you when it's your time. This job will take your life!'_** And after that the pressure around my neck was gone and whatever was breathing on me was gone, too."

Suzume started to shake a little as tears started to form in her eyes. Akane, Maiko and Toya jumped from their seats and started hugging her. I got up and join in on the hug. After Suzume calmed a little, we all took our seats again.

"Suzume, what ward were you working in that day?"

She sniffed before answering. "The Psychiatric ward."

* * *

 **A/N: Finally got to finish this chapter! No matter what, when I get home from work I'm tired and have no energy to write. Even when I get off early. Oh well, I'm taking advantage of my days off the best I can so I can get these chapters done. I hope the title of this story is starting to make more sense. And what actually happened to the twins from Mai's dream will be revealed soon.**

 **Until next chapter! (Whenever that'll be n_n)**


	5. Chapter 5: Remi

Chapter 5: Remi

The Psychiatric Ward… I got a strange feeling in my gut when Suzume told me that.

"Lin, has there been any other reports of attacks in the hospital?" I asked him. Lin typed away at this computer as he checked through the reports we gathered.

"None," he said over his shoulder. "The only attack that has happened in the hospital section is the one on Ms. Suzume."

I look back at my new group of friends. "I would stay out of the Psychiatric Ward if I were you guys," I told them. "I don't know why, but I have a feeling that there's a strong connection to whatever spirit attacked you, Suzume, and that ward."

* * *

Suzume, Maiko, Toya and Akane all left a few hours later. Hachiro was right behind them when he turned to face me.

"Mai, if you ever need anything…" Hachiro started. I looked at him as a small smile crossed my face.

"I'll let you guys know if I ever need anything, ok?"

He nods and turns to leave. I don't know if it was my eyes playing with me, but I swear I thought I saw a little coloring on Hachiro's cheeks. I sighed inwardly as I realized why he's been so willing to help, and it's not just because of his sister. I'm just glad that Naru isn't here. Who knows what would happen to Hachiro if Naru saw how he's been acting.

I looked at my watch and noticed how late it was.

"Lin, how long have Madoka and Yasu been in the archives?"

"Since this morning."

"I hope they found something," I said as I sat back down at my laptop. Not even a minute later, the door to our base bursted open.

"MAIIIII!" Yasu said as he walked in. "We have some interesting information for you!"

Yasu dropped the files he had in his hands before plopping down on the seat across from me. Madoka walked in and sat next to Yasu as Lin walked over and sat next to me.

With a simple nod from Lin, Yasu and Madoka began informing us on what they've found out so far.

…

"We haven't gone through all the files yet, so we brought everything we could find that would be relevant," Madoka said a little while later.

"Go through them in the morning, guys," I tell them. "You're eyes must be exhausted from all the research and reading you've done today."

Yasu takes his glasses off and rubs at his eyes. "You have no idea, Boss."

"Madoka, would you mind taking the first watch with Lin?"

Madoka nodds. "Sure thing!"

"Yasu, you got the watch with me."

"Yes, Boss," Yasu said as he saluted me.

I chuckled as I rolled my eyes at him.

* * *

 _My eyes slowly opened and I saw what looked like an apartment in the late 1970s. I looked around, taking in every little detail I could see. There has to be a connection between what's happening at the hospital and the twins._

" _Remi!" I heard a female voice say._

" _Uhhh… Go away Nina!" I said as I turned onto my stomach and placed my pillow on my head._

" _Nu-uh," I heard Nina's muffled voice say. "You are not sleeping in today, Remi."_

 _Suddenly, I was flipped off the mattress and landed hard on the floor. I jumped up from the floor, angry at Nina._

" _What the hell, Nina?"_

" _I'm only doing what you told me to do Remi! Remember what today is?"_

 _I shook my head._

" _The first day of your fellowship at the hospital?"_

 _I felt my eyes grow wide as I looked at the clock on my dresser._

" _Crap!"_

" _Get moving!" Nina yelled at me. "Breakfast is already on the table!" She said as she exited the room as I hurriedly got dressed._

 _The scene changed and I was at a hospital, though I could tell it was a few years later. I was being addressed as 'Doctor Nakadan' by my fellow staff members. I saw a sign that read:_

 _Shibasaburo Memorial Hospital_

 _Psychiatric Ward_

" _Dr. Nakadan!" I heard from behind me. I turned my head and saw a nurse running towards me._

" _What's wrong?" I ask._

" _It's the patient in 7-D. He's acting up again. He's requesting to see you."_

 _I nod at the nurse before heading down that way. Suddenly I'm pulled out of Remi and am seeing things third-person._

" _Mai, I don't want you to go through what she's about to."_

 _I turn and see Gene, but he's not smiling._

" _She's gonna die, isn't she?"_

 _He nods. "And it's not going to be pleasant."_

 _I turn my attention back to Remi. I see her blonde hair pulled into a high bun on her head. Her while coat was billowing behind her as she walked, determined to help the patient in 7-D._

 _Remi reached for the door with her left hand and I noticed a ring on her finger. An engagement ring._

" _Oh no…" I gasp out. She was going to die before she could even get married. I looked at Gene, hoping he noticed the ring too._

" _Gene, she's…"_

" _I know," was all he said._

 _I looked back at Remi as she entered the patient's room._

" _Mr. Yanasaki, how are you doing today?"_

 _I saw the way he looked at her and it sent chills down my spine._

" _Doctor… my you look ravishing today…"_

" _Mr. Yanasaki…" Remi started to say, but was cut short when the patient jumped on her and tackled her to the ground. Remi struggled to free herself from his grasp. He started to claw at her shirt, but Remi managed to fight him off._

" _Mr. Yanasaki!" She yelled at him, but he didn't listen to her. He continued his attack on her, but Remi kept fighting. Finally she was able to get away from him._

 _Remi ran to the door, only to be caught by the leg by Yanasaki. She screamed as he dragged her and pinned her to the ground._

" _Bad doctor," Yanasaki said as he pulled out a knife. "Why'd you run? Now you must pay."_

" _No!" Remi yelled. She continued to yell for help, but her pleads went unheard as Yanasaki stabbed Remi multiple times in the gut before running the knife through her heart. Remi layed there motionless as Yanasaki got up. I saw his eyes go wide when he realized what he had done and ran the knife through his own heart, killing him instantly._

 _Then everything faded. I turned to Gene, tears threatening to fall. He pulled me into a hug, comforting me._

" _That was… horrible," I said._

" _I know," Gene said as he pulled away from me. He placed his hands firmly on my shoulders. "Mai, now you know what happened to Remi. All that's left is figuring out why she's attacking people. She's a restless spirit, Mai. And a dangerous one, too. She was killed in a most brutal way and, I can tell, she's holding a grudge that she died."_

 _I nod. "I'll help Remi move on, I promise." I smiled up towards Gene. "How's Naru by the way?"_

 _He laughs. "Same old Noll," Gene says before pausing. "But, I can tell he really misses you. He puts on a good front, but he want's to get back to you quickly."_

 _I smile at that. "Well, if you ever talk to your brother before he gets back, tell him I miss him too."_

" _Of course!" Gene says as he hugs me._

" _Oh! And don't tell him about this dream, ok? It's gonna upset him knowing I saw something so brutal and he wasn't here to comfort me through it."_

" _I'll let you tell him," Gene says before he waves goodbye._

* * *

I wake up to see Madoka hovering over me.

"You alright, Mai?" She asks, concern etched in her face.

"I'm fine," I tell her. "Just a dream."

"One of those dreams?"

I nod.

Madoka gives me a hug before telling me it was time for my shift. I got dressed, grabbed my laptop and walked over to the monitors where Yasu was already sitting. He handed me a cup of tea as soon as I sat down. I thanked him before booting up my laptop. Time to write this dream down for the file.

I just hope I can cleanse Remi quickly. She deserves to rest in peace after everything she went through in life.

* * *

 **A/N: Finally an update! Thank you guys for waiting. With work and not having a good idea on this chapter, it took me a while. Thankfully I got the idea and was able to run with it. Now we know how Remi and Nina tied in with the hospital and how Remi died. So, the next few chapters will be finding out a little more information on the school and the old psychiatric ward as well as some more interactions with Mai's new friends!**

 **Honestly, at first I did not imagine that Hachiro would like Mai, but as I wrote this and bounced ideas with Ishval, I liked the idea. But don't worry, Mai's gonna set him straight soon and break the news to him that she's taken.**

 **If you haven't seen (or heard about) the Ghost Hunt Fluff Week, go check out Snavej's profile! I'm really excited about the first ever fluff week for GH. I've already started working on the one-shots for that week! So, please check out the themes and I look forward to reading all the stories!**

 **I have a good friend of mine who I go to college with and he is writing his own novel series. The first book in the series has been green-light to be published. It's estimated to be out** _ **July 15th**_ **(yes, the date did get pushed back). It would be great and kind of you all if you just checked out his facebook page for the book. It's called** " _ **The Unfamiliar Path"**_ **and you can find his page on facebook under that title. (I did say I would repost this in three chapters.)**

 **Well, until next chapter everyone!**


	6. Good News, Discoveries and Not Again!

**A/N: Oh my gosh guys! I am SO sorry that I haven't updated in like forever! Work was crazy and whenever I got home, I didn't want to look at a computer screen, not want to work on writing. Plus Uni has been busy with classwork and projects. Oh the life of an adult. It's so much fun! (Not!) Well, I won't keep you too long!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Good News, Discoveries and,,, Not Again!

As I finished recording my dream, my phone rang. Without looking at the caller ID, I answered it.

"Hello?"

" _Hello Mai."_

My heart fluttered at the voice on the other end. I couldn't help but smile. I stood from the monitors and went out to the hallway.

"Naru... How are you?"

" _Fine. The seminar is actually going to end earlier than expected."_

"Oh? How come?"

" _Two professors couldn't make it, so the university rearranged the schedule. Because of that, the seminar ended three days earlier than expected."_

"Ah. So you're gonna be back early?"

" _Yes. Later this week. My father wants me to stay a few days to review some of the other professors lectures and see if they offered any new research that we can use."_

I nod as I listen to him. I never realized how much I missed hearing his voice until now.

"Well, I'm glad you'll be back sooner than expected."

" _I am too,"_ Naru said quietly.

We sat in a moment of silence between us before Naru spoke again.

" _Any good cases while I've been gone?"_

"Well, we're on one right now, but I think it'll be over before you get back."

" _I look forward to reading your case notes. You have been recording your dreams, right?"_

I rolled my eyes at his tone. "Yes, Naru, I have."

" _Good,"_ he said. " _Tell me about the case."_

"I'll let you read about it, Naru."

" _Oh really?"_

"Yes. Besides, it's not like you can do anything thousands of miles away. Everything will be taken care of before you get back. I promise."

I heard Naru sigh in defeat. " _Alright."_

There was a muffled sound coming from Naru's end. I could tell it was a male talking to him, probably Martin.

I hear Naru say something before talking back into the phone. " _I have to go Mai. Our train is about to leave. I'll call you when I'm getting on the plane in a few days."_

"Alright. I love you, Naru."

" _I love you, too, Mai. I'll see you soon."_

Naru hung up after that. I made my way back to the computers when Yasu turned around.

"Oooooh. Was that Big Boss?"

I nodded. "He'll be back in a few days."

"I thought he wasn't going to be back until next week?"

"He was, but the seminar ended early," I said as I shrugged.

"Well then, let's get this case wrapped up before he get's back, shall we?" Yasu said as he adjusted his glasses.

I nodded as I sat back down. I started doing some research of my own on Remi and her sister. I knew it was Remi who was haunting the hospital, but I don't know what happened to Nina, nor to whom Remi was engaged to. There are so many things still left unanswered.

* * *

Lin and Madoka woke up a couple hours before the school would open. I told everyone what happened in my dream and what I had found out about the twins.

"Remi's body was found a few hours after she was killed when she didn't show up for a staff meeting. The police reports say that no one was in the hallway at the time, so no one heard anything. The other patients in the ward just stayed silent and when asked, they said they heard nothing as well."

I looked over to Yasu. "Can you check and see if we can find blueprints for the psych ward? I want to know what those walls were made out of and why no one could hear Remi."

Yasu nodded. I turned back to Madoka and Lin. "Remi's twin, Nina, died a few years ago, but one of her children is close by. Madoka, can you go and interview her?"

Madoka nodded as I handed her the address where Nina's daughter lived.

After that, Madoka and Yasu left as Lin and I sat reviewing the notes. I heard a knock at the door and turned around to see Hachiro at the door.

"Hey, Hachiro," I said as I stood. "Do you need anything?"

"Umm… Can I talk to you Mai?"

"Sure."

I followed him outside into the hallway. I closed the conference room door behind me and turned around to face Hachiro, only to have him standing too close.

"Umm… Hachiro, could you back up a little?"

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes. A pain went through my head as I sat up.

"What happened…" I murmured.

Looking around, I noticed that I was not in the hallway, nor the base. It looked… Like a padded room. Why was I in a padded room?

I looked around when I felt a presence behind me. I turned to see nothing, but I know better.

"Remi?"

Silence.

"Remi? It's alright. My name is Mai. I want to help you."

" _You're too late!"_

"Remi, I'm sorry no one helped you! But I can! Please, let me…"

" _NO! Every single one of those kids need to know to stay away from this place and find a new career."_

"But Remi…"

I couldn't finish my sentence as she threw me against the wall.

" _NO! No one will keep me from saving these children!"_

And with that, Remi was gone.

A moment later the door opened as Lin rushed inside. He helped me stand up and I looked behind him to see Maiko, Toya and Suzume.

Suzume rushed to me first.

"Are you alright, Mai?"

"I'm fine."

"I'm so sorry. My brother must've gone haywire or something."

"Where is he?" I asked.

Maiko spoke up. "As soon as we entered the abandoned part of the Psych Ward, he just left."

I nodded. "He must've been possessed by Remi."

"Possessed?" The three girls exclaimed.

I looked over to Lin.

"I spoke to Remi. She's not leaving without a fight."

"Should I call in the Irregulars?"

"We're gonna need them."

* * *

 **A/N: Good News! Naru's gonna be back! Bad News, Hachiro is possessed. Can the Irregulars help cleanse Remi before anything else happens? Find out in the next update! (Which should be like tomorrow. I hope.)**

 **Until then!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Final Piece

Chapter 7: The Final Piece

I sat at the table in the base, thinking about my encounter with Remi. She was set on not leaving. Getting her to leave is going to be tough. She definitely became strong headed later on in life.

"Mai-chan!"

I shook my head, clearing the fog, to see Bou-San, Ayako, Masako and John standing in front of me.

"Hey guys," I said as I stood. "I didn't hear you come in."

"We could tell," Ayako said. "Are you alright Mai?" She asked as she placed a hand on my forehead.

"I'm fine. This case is just a little more complicated than I originally thought."

Masako placed a hand on my shoulder. "Is that why it took you so long to call us in?"

I nodded. "I thought I could handle it and get it done quickly, but…"

"MAI!"

I stopped midsentence when Madoka came bursting through the door. She was breathing heavily.

"What's wrong Madoka?"

She looked at me. "I think I've got something."

After everyone had sat, Madoka told us what happened in her interview with Nina's daughter.

* * *

" _My mother never talked much about my aunt, but I could tell she was very distraught after learning her sister died," Nina's daughter, Kiyo, told me._

" _Even after I was born, the sadness my mother had never really went away. But my father, Seiryo, was more upset, but he hid it well. Especially in front of me and my mother. He was engaged to aunt Remi before she died. He married my mother a year after aunt Remi died. I thought they got married only because they didn't have anyone else and of the grief they shared._

" _But, when I was about 10, I found some boxes in the basement. I opened them to find old psychology books and my aunt's journald. In it, aunt Remi talked about many things. Patients, mostly. But towards the end, she rarely talked about patients, but about my father. She loved him and was excited to get married. She wrote down every detail about how she wanted the wedding to look like._

" _As I continued reading, I saw that near the last few entries, she skipped days. She went back to talking about a patient and how she wanted to help him. In the last entry, she wrote…"_

* * *

"If something ever happens to me, Nina, please, help Seiryo. Sometimes he loves me too much and I know if anything ever happened to me, it would kill him. Please, for my sake, make Seiryo happy once I'm gone."

Madoka let out a big sigh. "Remi knew something was going to happen to her. She had a gut feeling, and wrote about it in the journald."

Madoka opened her pink handbag and pulled out an old, blue notebook and handed it to me.

I gently flipped through a few entries and read them while everyone waited in bated breath.

"Lin," I said as I was continuing to read the entries, "we need patient records. You think we could get access to the records from the 1970s? More importantly, the records for patients that had Remi as their doctor?"

I looked up to see him nod. "Madoka, Yasu, go with him and take this."

I handed back the journald to Madoka. "Look at all the patients she talked about in here and see what happened to them."

"Got it, Boss!" Yasu said as he and Madoka followed Lin out.

I took a deep breath and looked at the Irregulars. "We're wrapping this case up today."

"Mai," Ayako said, tilting her head to the right, "what did you read?"

I looked at Ayako before looking at Monk, Masako and John before smiling.

"Exactly what I needed to save Remi's spirit."

* * *

 **A/N: For being gone so long AGAIN, and all I post is this short chapter. I know! I know! I feel terrible about being gone again! After the last chapter got posted, literally my life became crazy busy again! But, I have been hit with the writing bug again so HOPEFULLY this time I'll be able to finish this story and continue my Ghost Hunt/Black Butler crossover. I already have the next story idea for what'll happen after this case is over, so I have to finish!**

 **In other news, if you ever wanted to get to know me, like actually me, I now have my YouTube channel up and running! So if you're curious as to how I actually am besides a rambling fanfiction writer,**

 **-Go to YouTube**

 **-Look up "Kyra Bell unboxing" in the search engine**

 **-I should be the first video up there**

 **As long as you see a girl with short red hair with (or without) glasses, that should be me! If you find me, please subscribe and leave a comment saying that you're one of my readers. (Or don't, but it would make me happy if you did!)**

 **Alright, enough of my self-promoting! I'll let you all get back to your lives and I'll see you next update!**

 **Sayonara!**


	8. Chapter 8: Rest

Chapter 8: Rest

Masako looked over at me, her eyes still questioning the plan I have. I cannot say it's not risky. Not only do we have to purify Remi's spirit, we have to get her out of Hachiro without anything happening to him.

"Mai," she said while covering her mouth, "are you sure about this? What would Naru think of this plan?"

I sighed. "If all goes well, he'll be able to tell me himself once he finishes reading the case file."

Masako shook her head. "For all our sakes, Mai, let's hope he's able to read it from your perspective."

"Me too."

* * *

"So what's the plan?" Monk asked as soon as Lin, Madoka and Yasu returned with the records.

"Simple, we lure Hachiro out of hiding. Then, John and Monk will tag team casting Remi out from his body. Once she's out, Yasu, quickly get in there and grab his body before Remi can recover. John, you help Yasu get him back here.

"Ayako and Madoka, stay here in the base and wait for Yasu and John to come with Hachiro and make sure he's ok. Lin, once she's out, use your shiki to create a barrier around her. Monk, keep an eye on Remi. Make sure she doesn't break through the shiki's barrier. Masako and I will try cleansing her spirit. If not…"

I paused before sighing. I hated that purifying Remi might come to this.

"If not, Lin…"

Lin nodded. He knew what I was about to ask. I looked at everyone. They all knew as well.

If Remi could not be cleansed, she would have to be exorcised. One thing we all hated. Plus, things may not go as smoothly as the plan seemed to suggest. If one thing went wrong, someone could get hurt. Or even killed. That's just how powerful Remi is.

* * *

Masako glanced at me before turning her attention back to the hallway. We continued to walk in silence. The easiest part was luring Hachiro out. The hard part? Actually finding Hachiro.

After being possessed by Remi and running off, no one has seen Hachiro. I just hoped my gut instinct of where he was was right.

Suddenly, I felt Masako's hand on my arm.

"Masako?"

"I can feel her presence, Mai. It's..."

Just then I heard my name being called from the other end of the hallway, sending chills down my spine.

"Mai!" Hachiro said in a singsong voice as he came out from the shadows. "Oh? You have another cute friend with you? Even more fun for me."

Even this far away from him, we could see the way he smiled. Made my stomach churn.

I looked at Masako and she nodded. We ran in the opposite direction, hopping he'd follow.

"Wait! MAI!"

Without looking back, I knew he started running after us.

* * *

Masako and I ran into a classroom as Hachiro was closing in on us. Once he was inside, Yasu shut the door. Lin and Yasu grabbed onto him and held him in place the best they could while John and Monk started chanting.

Soon, Hachiro's body grew limp and Yasu started pulling him towards the door. John followed suit as Lin whistled for his shiki, who created a barrier around Remi's spirit.

Just looking at her, she didn't look like the woman I saw in my dreams. Her body glowed red as her hair stood up and floated in the air, making it seem like she had fire on top of her head. She screamed as she ran into the barrier multiple times, trying to free herself.

Monk chanted, trying to calm her motions.

I looked to Masako and nodded. It was her turn.

She stepped closer to Remi to talk with her.

"Remi," Masako shouted. "You cannot stay here! Your sister has already gone on! She wants you with her in the afterlife, Remi!"

"NO!" Was all Remi shouted.

"Remi, Seiryo is waiting as well!" Masako shouted.

Remi stilled at the mention of her fiancé's name. She quieted for a moment before screaming again.

"NO! I cannot face him! Not when I haven't saved anyone! I…"

"But you have, Remi," I said as I stepped up. "You have. All those patients you looked after so many years ago, you saved them."

"I was KILLED by a patient!" She yelled at me.

"I know. I saw it, Remi. But that was only one out of the many you worked with."

I pulled out a folder and opened it.

"Remember Aneko? She was declared mentally sound and released one week after you passed. She got a job, got married and had children. Remi, you helped her and she was able to live a normal life.

"Taheiji left not long after, returning to his family. Only after a week with you as his psychiatrist and he went back to live as normal as possible. His family said he lived with the advice you gave him every day until he passed. He never relapsed."

Remi's spirit started calming down as I continued to list off patient after patient she worked with that left the hospital.

"Remi," Masako said as I finished reading off names, "you helped so many people. So many were able to be happy because you helped them. You can rest now."

Remi's spirit was a light blue now. All the anger and regret was gone, replaced with peace. Remi looked at Masako and I and smiled.

"Thank you. Knowing I didn't break my promise to Seiryo… I can face him now."

I smiled back at her. "Rest now, Remi. You earned it."

Remi's eyes began to water as she nodded before disappearing.

Masako and I looked at each other before taking a deep breath and sighing.

Remi was successfully cleansed.

* * *

 _The Next Morning_

"It was a success?!" My new group of friends asked.

"Yes. You're school is now free from spirits."

The four girls cheered. I smiled at the sight.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked over to see Hachiro nervously looking at me.

"Uhh… Mai, I…"

I placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled. "Don't worry about anything Hachiro. It wasn't you that did anything to me. I don't blame you for anything."

He gulped. "Still… I allowed myself to…"

I shook my head at him. "No one is to blame for anything, alright?"

He nodded.

Maiko came over and slung an arm around Hachiro.

"Mai, you never told us how you got into ghost hunting!"

I chuckled. "You guys still interested in hearing it?"

All five of them nodded.

I looked over at Lin, who was finishing taking down the rest of the shelves.

"Lin, do…"

"I can finish this up Mai. Don't worry."

I nod before looking at my new friends.

"Alright, I'll make some tea!"

* * *

I waved goodbye to Maiko, Akane, Toya, Suzuma and Hachiro at the front of the school building before getting into the van.

"Everyone meeting back at the office?" I asked Lin.

He nods before starting up the van. I pulled out my laptop and began writing down the last day's events for my files.

* * *

 _Two Days Later_

I had just finished cleaning my morning dishes when there was a knock at my door.

"Coming!" I called out.

Quickly drying my hands as I went through the small living room, I placed the towel on the coffee table before going to the door.

When I opened the door…

* * *

 **A/N: And that's it! Well, for this story. I know, cliffhanger, I know. But do not fret for the next story in my series is about to begin! I'm quite excited about this one. So stay tuned, guys! I should have the first chapter for it out either late today or tomorrow!**

 **Also, I do hope nothing felt rushed towards the end. I just couldn't draw this story out much longer! When I wrote Chapter 7, I just knew I had to end this story _THIS_ chapter. **

**As for my Ghost Hunt/Black Butler crossover, I'm still working on it, but I'll have to rewatch some Black Butler and reread what I have before the story comes back to me.**

 **Thank you all for sticking with me on this one and I'll try NOT to have long hiatus' like I did with this one ever again. It literally hurt me when writer's block hit and I couldn't write anything for months for this story! But I am back and cannot wait to continue writing for everyone!**

 **Until next story guys!**


End file.
